It's a Zoo Out There
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are on a mission that puts them in outer space.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Zoo out There**

**Chapter 1**

**By Captainkodak1**

* * *

James Possible read over the list for the fifth time that morning. It kept his mind from going into overload. His pet project, his baby the Kepler mark five was on the launch pad. This was an upgrade over all his previous models. His craft had already made records before but this design was leaps and bounds better than anything he had ever produced. But that was not the reason that he was really so nervous. It was that his real baby. His baby girl was going to pilot the ship on it's maiden voyage. Okay, Kim was twenty-three years old and was in no way a baby. But she was still his baby girl in his heart. However, he knew there would be someone else in the cockpit of the Kepler.

Ron would be there with Kim as if he would be anywhere else. James thought wistfully. The boy, no check that, the man had gone to stars to rescue his daughter from the aliens. And now, he was going back to the stars at her side "screaming all the way". But, there was no one on the planet that Kim would be safer with. A slight cough announced the presence of the couple that was on his mind. He turned to see his daughter and her best friend no, not just best friend anymore, the understated ring on her left hand signaled that development, standing just inside the door to the control center.

Kim had grown into a very lovely young woman. She looked a great deal like her mother did when they had first met. The spaceflight suit fitted her lithe figure in a manner that he sure was distracting to the young man standing at her side. James frowned.

"Kimmiecub, I thought you two were supposed to be resting before the flight. What are you doing here?"

Kim smiled as she and Ron walked in the door.

"Now daddy, we are okay and I am sure we will be getting plenty of rest once we get out there."

James put on a stern face.

"Just make sure that those rest periods are for rest and not for 'other' scientific explorations. I don't want to hear that you are members of the 100 Mile High Club."

Both Kim and Ron started to resemble the red warning lights that they had hated during their training in the simulator. The sound of someone clearing their throat came to their ears. All three of them turned to see Dr. Anne Possible standing in the other door to the control room.

"Now James, just what makes you think that they would do something like that?"

Anne turned her head to look at her daughter and her future son-in-law.

"Now since you two seem to have so much energy then you can come with me so we can get you fitted with your bio-medical instruments. We also need to finish your full pre-flight physicals. Now march you two."

Kim's face flushed.

"Mom, we already had our physicals just a couple of weeks ago why..?"

Kim took one good look at her mom and ceased all argument. Her mom had that look that said. 'you will do just as I say, when I say or else'. Kim nodded and headed past her mom towing Ron along with her.

"Yes ma'am."

Anne directed Kim and Ron into the medical building and into a treatment room. There were two treatment chairs sitting there along with a number of staff. Kim groaned.

"Great lab rat time."

Anne scowled at her daughter.

"None of that young lady or I will make sure to use that certain instrument you were so interested in last time."

Kim quickly shut her mouth. A few months before her mother had requested a series of tests and Kim had found herself in another very similar room. On the table next to the treatment bed were a number of very uncomfortable looking instruments. She stopped and pointed to a certain one.

"Mom, I am not sure, but I don't think I want to know where that one goes."

Anne smiled as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Well, you are about to find out. So, in so many words, pants down and bottoms up."

Kim had placed both her hands over the aforementioned spot and turned to face her mother.

"Mom, you really..."

Anne stood looking silently at her daughter making a turn around motion. Kim gritted her teeth as she dropped her pants and leaned forward over the bed. Her mother approached her from behind and picked up the object. Kim tensed as she felt her mother touch her.

"Relax Kimmie."

Kim growled.

"Relax, you are about to put something the size of a drink bottle up my …and you want me to RELAX!"

Kim screamed the last word as her mother plunged a needle into that part most exposed to view and gave her a shot. Afterward, Anne stepped back and placed that certain object back on the table along with the now used syringe. Kim stood up rubbing her bottom and glaring at her now smiling mother.

"Oh, that was so not funny. You could have told me you know."

Anne grinned.

"A mom has to get her jollies when she can. You should have seen the expression on your face when I told you to drop your pants and turn around."

Kim pulled her pants back up.

"Very funny."

Anne laughed.

"I'd ask you if you wanted to watch me pull the same trick on Ron but I have a feeling that you might be admiring the view instead of his face."

Kim's face had blossomed red before her mother turned to leave the room.

Kim brought herself back to the present as she approached the bench where the staff would help her get into the flight gear that they would need to wear. This would not be like the suit she wore when she and Frederick had piloted the space plane. Their flight today would be a little more dangerous and it would require a little more protection. The staff motioned for her to sit down. Turning she gave Ron a quick kiss since it would be some time before they would have the same chance again. Kim took her seat and settled down to get ready.

* * *

Kim's headset squawked as she worked through the checklist.

"Kepler Five this is mission control. It is T-minus fifteen minutes. Have you completed the checklist?"

Kim looked over to Ron. He nodded and at the same moment fumbled the clipboard that held the checklist. By only quick relaxes that Kim was sure not normal, Ron caught the checklists before it fell. He gave her a sheepish look and nodded again. He spoke into his mike.

"Mission Control, this is Keplar Five. We have completed the checklists and are prepared for liftoff. MrDrP, are you SURE there are no black holes out there?"

There was laughter over the radio from mission control. Everyone was very familiar with the joke between James Possible and Ron. Everyone was also familiar with the story of the time that James took Ron to "The Black Hole" at the space center. He was the first but not the last father of a young daughter who had taken a young man there for a little man to boy talk. The James/Ron adventure that time had gone down in history for the little restaurant at the Space Center. James laughed into his microphone.

"Not that I know of Ronald, besides I think we are past all that now since you came to me man to man and asked for Kimmie's hand."

Kim's heart fluttered at her father's comment. Ron had approached her father without her knowing a thing. Her parents opinion of Ron went up, if that was even possible. He had dropped by the home when she was shopping with Monique. According to the story from her parents Ron had her parents sit down in the living room where with quite a bit of stumbling words had stood in front of the two of them and with as much formality as he was capable of had asked James for Kim's hand in marriage. Her mother told her that her father stood and took Ron's hand and with a tear in his eye gave Ron the permission he was seeking. It was a special moment between the two men of her life and they had become closer ever since.

Ron's voice filled her headphones.

"Just checking MrDrP."

Kim reached forward and flipped a few more switches on the console before her. It was all automatic for now.

"Mission Control, this is Kepler Five, internal guidance is up, all systems are go."

James sighed and spoke into his mike.

"All Stations are we go?"

Within seconds all the different stations called in that they were go. MrDrP reached forward and flipped the final switch for the launch.

"It is t-minus 15 seconds, 10 – 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – ignition. We have lift off."

Kim and Ron felt themselves pushed back into their acceleration chairs as the Kepler lifted off the pad. They could see their progress through the clouds as they gain altitude. Ron reached over a pressed a switch that disabled the auto abort.

"Mission Control, mission abort is off and we are gaining altitude. Starting to level off for orbit insertion. Altitude is 35 miles and gaining."

Kim broke in.

"Mission Control auto program functioning at 100%. We should be reaching orbit with no problems."

James relaxed. One of the main parts of the mission had gone flawlessly.

* * *

Kim floated to the rear of the cockpit and down through the deck to the living space. Ron was at the food station whipping up a meal for the two of them. The last time Kim had tried to fix a meal during training in took the two of them the rest of the day to clean up. A couple of the engineers tried to test the remains. It had adhesive properties that were very promising for zero gravity and vacuum applications.

She glided through the air and wrapped her arms around him. Wonderful smells were coming from the food packets in front of her.

"MMMMmmmmm. That smells good. What's for dinner?"

Ron turned around as he floated in the air. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before reaching around and handing her a tray.

"Chicken ala Kimberly, green beans, mashed potatoes and drink of your choice. For dessert, a slice of seven layers of heaven chocolate cake."

Kim's eye popped open wide.

"How did you do that?"

Ron smiled as he pulled a container from the food area. Inside was a slice of Kim's favorite dessert.

"I fixed a few pieces up and put them in small containers. I left the Nacos behind."

Kim nearly choked on her food. She stared into his eyes. They were clear and full of love for her. A tear formed on her face.

"You left your Nacos behind? Ron! You didn't have to do that!"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it was the only way to get the cake on board. There was only so much room and so much weight. So I ditched the Nacos for your cake."

Kim stared at him with a look that made his blood pressure go up a couple of notches.

"Well, I'm glad that we don't have those bio-med monitors on anymore."

She set her food down and floated over to him. Placing her arms around his neck she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Cause if we were, the sensors might be overloaded after I finish with you."

One of Ron's eyebrows went up.

* * *

"Boooyahhhh"

* * *

Kim was feeling slightly flushed as she settled down into her flight chair. The two of them had enjoyed some couple time after their meal and dessert. Now it was time to get on with the business of the flight. Ron moved into his chair and strapped himself in.

"I wish Rufus was here."

Kim smiled.

"I do too but you know he got that cold just before we blasted off and he could not come. We'll be back in a day or so and take him to get a Naco all to himself."

Ron laughed.

"I think he'll require two to completely forgive us."

Both of them turned their headsets on and set them on VOX. Kim's eyes ran over the cockpit board as she spoke.

"Mission Control, this is Kepler Five. Unless I am mistaken it's time to start the checklist."

Their headsets crackled for a moment before her father's voice came back.

"Kepler Five, this is Mission Control. We were just about to call so let's get down to business. Set breaker S-five to on."

Ron reached over and flipped the proper switch.

"Breaker S-five set to on."

Kim and Ron worked together as they went over the checklist. They flipped switches, checked breakers and set dials. After an hour's work Kim's dad called out.

"That completes the checklists. Please confirm the engines are online and the navigation program is running."

Kim typed a series of commands into the computer. A series of small rockets fired pointing the Kepler up.

"Kepler Five is reoriented and ready to leave orbit. Mission Control do we have permission to leave orbit?"

MrDrP's voice came back.

'Kepler Five, you have permission to leave orbit. Fire boosters one through four at fifty percent."

Ron punched the commands into his console. Far in the back of the ship, the four boosters fired and they left orbit smoothly when they had gained enough speed. The boosters turned off and the Kepler coasted into deep space. It was time.

Kim and Ron both sat back in their chairs and took a deep breath. For a moment they glanced at each other and held hands. Then they got back to the flight. They both tightened the harnesses to their seats and seated their headsets tighter on their heads. Kim typed the final commands into her console.

"This is Kepler Five, all engines are online and gaining charge. Engines will fire in five, four, three, two one, ignition."

The four complex engines started and pushed the spacecraft out into space. On the console in front of Ron was a gauge. This signaled the power up of the engines. The would slowly increase speed until they reached their optimum output. At that point they would fire up into maximum thrust. If all went well they could go faster than any craft has ever gone. The craft vibrated as the speed increased. Ron called out the power output.

"Engines at 50% of optimum. All other functions nominal."

"Engines at 70%."

"Engines at 85%."

An alarm sounded and several lights started to flash. The engines started to stutter as the craft shuddered and shook. Kim called out as the Kepler started to spin from the imbalanced thrust.

"Mission Control, we have an imbalance in thrust. The computer has gone off line."

Before she could say another word the engine ignited a full power. The two of them were thrown deep into their seat by the acceleration. Kim looked up in horror to see the sun in front of them. The radio sputtered and crackled.

"Kepler Five, Kepler Five, you are off course, you are off course. Emergency shut down!"

Kim and Ron both tried to reach the shut off switches but the acceleration was so great they could not reach them. Kim moved her hand down to the side of her seat where the emergency override had been placed in such an instance. The sun started to grow large in front of them. She pressed the override and only two of the engines shut off. Unfortunately, the engines on the left shut off but the two on the right continued to burn. The two of them were pushed to the side. Ron called out.

"Kim what are we going to do?"

James' voice came over the speakers.

"Kimmie, restart the engines, repeat restart the engines. Maybe that will reset all of them and then you can cut them all off."

Kim pressed the two switches to refire the engines. They instantly went to full burn. The remaining engines joined to two newly started engines in going to optimum thrust. The needle on the board in front of Ron moved closer to the jump speed. Ron called out.

"Kim we are pointed in the wrong direction. If we jump now there is no telling where we will end up."

Before Kim could answer the needle on the board jumped past the jump speed and pinned far to the right of the dial. Kim and Ron felt as if they had left their bodies as the craft leapt forward. Their eyes dimmed as they lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

James Possible watched the readouts in horror as the ship he built with his daughter and future son-in-law on board went wild. The ship went wildly off course as the engine imbalance forced the ship into the wrong course. Then just when he thought the engines might settle down they surged to optimum thrust and the craft disappeared from their scopes. All the data coming from the ship went off all the scales then dropped to no signal. The last course they had was into deep space. One of the crew called out to him.

"Dr. Possible I think you need to see this."

James walked over to the screen and glanced down. The technician pointed to the screen.

"Dr. Possible, this...this can't be right. I don't even know if it is theoretically possible. The engines were not designed for this. Even if the engines could produce this, would the crew be able to survive? I...I just don't know. They went beyond the speed of light. Even if some part of the ship survived there is no way any human could have survived the acceleration."

Anne broke into the main control and ran over to where they were standing. She looked over at her husband.

"James? James? What happened.?"

He took her into his arms.

"Something went wrong. The engines malfunctioned. The ship went out of control. The last signal we had of them was out into deep space. There was some type of explosion. Then we got some type of signal, but it can't be right."

Anne looked at her husband through tear clouded eyes.

"What do you mean?"

James pulled her in close.

"If the data is correct, they went beyond the speed of light. There is no way they could have survived."

* * *

The cockpit windows of the Kepler admitted the bright light reflecting off of the atmosphere of the planet. A computer screen came to life and data flew across the screen faster than the eye could see. Another screen came to life and showed a representation of the terrain on one of the land masses below. More screens came on line, two of which had Kim and Ron's names on them. The screen showed that the two of them were breathing and their heart rates were slow. The main computer screen blinked and a little of data appeared.

"Emergency Landing sequence initiated"

The Kepler spun out of orbit and entered the atmosphere of the planet. Within minutes it selected a open area the appeared to be covered in grass. Gauges started to flash warnings about low fuel as it not so gently rocked to a landing. One landing arm failed and the Kepler crashed over on it's side. Halon fire extinguishers washed over the engines extinguishing any flame that appeared. The metal of the craft creaked and popped as it cooled in the air.

Kim opened her eyes to realize a few things. One she was alive, two her head hurt and three, she was hanging upside down in her harness. She quickly glanced to her side to see Ron hanging from his harness. She could barely see him in the dimness of the emergency lighting. The cockpit windows appeared to be buried in dirt. She could tell he was breathing slowly. Reaching over she felt for a pulse and was relieved to find it slow and strong. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Oooohhh mannnn, what a headache! You okay KP?"

Ron smiled his trademark smile as he reached over to cup her cheek. She smiled.

"Except for same said headache and the fact that we are hanging upside down. Let's get down from here and see what shape the ship is in."

Kim unsnapped her harness and flipped out of her seat. Ron followed her by unsnapping his harness and falling out of his seat to the ceiling or floor that it is was now. She giggled as she pulled him to his feet.

"Graceful."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am what I am."

Kim turned and started to check the equipment. Ron started to run some other checks including tests of the outside air. Kim's face turned to a frown as she checked through a series of tests. By the end of her check her mood was not as good as it was when she had started. Ron climbed over some of the equipment to settle down by her side.

"What's the verdict?"

Kim sighed.

"The Kepler is trashed but even if it wasn't the other news is worse. I ran a running position check from the navigation computer. At least what is left of it. It said that somehow an anomaly was formed when the engines went crazy. When the engines fired at full thrust we...we hit light speed or more."

Ron opened his mouth and then closed. He thought for a moment.

"Lightspeed? Is that even possible?"

Kim shrugged.

"I don't know Ron, and Dad is not here. But, before the computer fried it was able to estimate our position."

Kim swallowed.

"Ron, it said we are at least 10 light years away from earth. There is no way we can..."

Ron screamed.

"Kim, we'll never get home. The Kepler's trashed, we are so far out in space that..."

Kim reached over to grab him by his shoulders.

"Ron, calm down, it won't help any to freak out we are in a stich here remember?"

Ron's voice trembled.

"But Kim what will we do?"

Kim sighed.

"Well, you checked outside. What is it like?"

Ron forced himself to be calm as he could be, which for him was near to freaking out.

"Well, the air is just like back home. It actually warm outside, about 70 degrees."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, let's take a look."

Ron grabbed her arms as she made her way toward the hatch.

"Kim we don't know what is out there."

Kim put her hand on one of his.

"Ron, like it would matter. We are here and we can't leave. We have to go outside sometime and it might as well be now."

Ron slowly nodded as he let go of her arms.

"Okay, but let's go prepared."

* * *

Kim poked at the fire that burned in front of her. They had spent the day searching the area around them and found nothing but woods and open land. Water seemed plentiful but they had not tried any yet. Ron had fixed some food with what they had with them. They would use the cockpit for shelter for now. Later they would have to live off the land and build their own shelter. So far they had seen some wildlife with one creature looked a great deal like a rabbit. Another check of the Kepler had given them some hope. It would take time. Maybe a few years but they might be able to repair the ship. But even if they did, to repeat the trip back would be beyond a miracle.

"KP?"

Kim turned to see Ron standing in the hatch.

"What is it Ron?"

Ron motioned toward her.

"We need to put the fire out and get inside. Just because we haven't seen any of the nasty type of wildlife doesn't mean that they aren't out there. It would be a drag to have traveled so far and only get eaten by some weirdo creature."

Kim nodded.

"Okay Ron."

Kim stood and piled dirt onto the fire to put it out. She made sure that the coals were cool and out before she turned and entered the craft. Pulling the hatch shut, she closed and locked it.

Beneath a nearby tree two pairs of eyes watched.

* * *

Greetings everyone. I know most of you are waiting for the next installment of School of Life. Have no fear, I am working on it. But this one has been lying around in my computer for sometime and I wanted to get that giant plot bunny off my back. This little story is based on a Twilight Zone episode that is one of my favorites. I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave a review.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Jungle Out There  
Chapter 2**

* * *

Kim poked at the fire that burned in front of her. They had spent the day searching the area around them and found nothing but woods and open land. Water seemed plentiful but they had not tried any yet. Ron had fixed some food with what they had with them. They would use the cockpit for shelter for now. Later they would have to live off the land and build their own shelter. So far they had seen some wildlife with one creature looked a great deal like a rabbit. Another check of the Kepler had given them some hope. It would take time. Maybe a few years but they might be able to repair the ship. But even if they did, to repeat the trip back would be beyond a miracle.

"KP?"

Kim turned to see Ron standing in the hatch.

"What is it Ron?"

Ron motioned toward her.

"We need to put the fire out and get inside. Just because we haven't seen any of the nasty type of wildlife doesn't mean that they aren't out there. It would be a drag to have traveled so far and only get eaten by some weirdo creature."

Kim nodded.

"Okay Ron."

Kim stood and piled dirt onto the fire to put it out. She made sure that the coals were cool and out before she turned and entered the craft. Pulling the hatch shut, she closed and locked it.

Beneath a nearby tree two pairs of eyes watched.

* * *

The light was shining through the window as Kim opened her eyes and glanced around the cockpit of the ruined Kepler. The two of them had worked to make what was left of the small room into some shape of a shelter. The survival pack survived the crash and they used parts of it to make the room as comfortable as the possibly could. A quick check of their ration showed that they had enough food for about a week. They would have to find food and water here quickly. Luckily the Kimmunicators that they carried with them and several new functions. Some of the new functions were for survival. The devices could scan something and tell them if it would be harmful to eat or drink. That function would soon be getting a workout.

Kim sat up from her pallet and stretched her arms. The temperature in the room seemed comfortable but that didn't mean that the outside was comfortable too. She stood up and flipped a few switches to power up the part of the console that held the sensors for the outside. A quick check showed that the temperature was in the sixty's. They would not need a jacket of any type. Ron sat up beside her blinking at the light coming into the upside down cockpit. While the windows of the cockpit were shadowed by the hull nose they could tell that there was plenty of light outside. He turned to face Kim.

"Good morning."

Kim grinned as she leaned over for a kiss.

"Good morning to you."

They shared a nice slow kiss for a few seconds before Kim broke the kiss and sighed.

"As nice as this is I think we need to get to work. Why don't you get something for us to eat and I'll get together some mission packs. We might as well start surveying the area and see what we can find. We are going to be here for awhile so we might was well get settled in. We'll need to find a site to set up a camp and start to find food and water. I'll check on the special pack just in case."

Ron nodded. The special pack was something Wade came up with in the extreme chance they landed on another planet and it was similar enough to Earth. It had equipment and seeds that would allow them to plant food if needed. It also had equipment that would allow them to build a shelter. There was also a drone that ran off sunlight that could survey the area and help warn them of any trouble. He stood up only to bash his head on the overhanging console that was now over his head. Turning to Kim he noticed her grinning.

"Be careful you."

She turned to walk to the other side of the cockpit only to get a facefull of the headrest of her cockpit seat hanging from the floor above her. She turned to look at Ron. His face told her that he was fighting hard not to laugh. With a growl she turned and ducked at the same time and made her way to the equipment hatch. As she opened the hatch to where they stored their equipment he started to put together their morning meal.

* * *

Kim stopped and took a sip of water from her canteen as she looked out over a large meadow that they were standing at the edge of. They had been checking the area all around them. The special pack had survived for the most part. The seeds and equipment they would need to plant them survived. Several other items also survived but the drone had been trashed. Apparently Kim's brothers had taken it out of its mounts to modify it and did not put it back properly. It was for the most part trashed. It definitely could not fly and the sensors were damaged but it could at least warn them of approaching danger and keep watch over the camp.

They had started a search pattern of concentric circles working their way out. So far they had checked everything within a mile of their craft. So far they had found a small pond of crystal clear water. Tests has shown that water was water what ever planet they might be on. It was perfect for them. A large grove of trees was nearby with a clearing near the center. There was a meadow beside the trees that was large enough to plant a large garden. They had surveyed out the grove of trees and decided to make their permanent camp there. It was just over a small rise from where their ship had crashed so they could retreat back to the craft if they needed to.

So far they had seen some small animals. They looked like rabbits. A quick scan showed that the creatures were very much like rabbits and the meat would be eatable. There were tracks similar to deer and they caught a quick glimpse of something that looked like a deer. They hoped to get a better look later on. The one piece of equipment that did survive the crash was on that always unnerved Kim. That was a weapons stash. The stash consisted of two pistols, two rifles and two shotguns. Kim left most of hers back in the craft and only wore her pistol. Ron carried one of the rifles and his pistol. He had been about to shot one of the rabbit creatures when she stopped him. A quick argument had ensued about the need to hunt. Kim finally won out since they had enough food at least for the next few days.

Luckily the one thing they had not seen was any sign of predators. There had to be some, but so far they had not run into any. That was the only reason that Kim was wearing her pistol. She didn't like it, but she had learned in training that there were times that you just had to shoot. It was that or get eaten or let Ron get eaten. The simulated training they had to go through had not been on the tops of her favorite list. The thought of running into alien life forms where they would have to protect themselves had been discussed. Kim had let her thoughts be known but knew where Ron's were. He had already killed before. She knew that if something threatened her, Ron would kill if he had to without a second thought. He had already proven that he could and would.

"A quarter for your thoughts."

Kim jerked her head around to face Ron.

"That's supposed to be a penny."

He shrugged.

"Hey, I was taking into account inflation. What's up now? We've completed two circles. Considering how fast this sun has been moving we might consider heading back to the ship."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, let's break out one of the water jugs so that we can carry some water back to the ship."

Ron nodded and was about to start walking when he froze. Kim as about to ask what was the matter when he motioned for her to be quiet. She followed his gaze and a lump formed in her throat. A group of creatures was standing some distance from them. She could only think that they looked like some overgrown lizard something out of that movie her brothers liked so much much where that maniac cloned dinosaurs. Luckily for them these creature were a lot smaller, about the size of the dog, but they still looked very dangerous.

Ron already had his rifle against his shoulder. With a soft click he turned off the safety to the rifle. Kim slowly pulled out her pistol and clicked off the safety. If these things attacked, as ugly as they were she would have no compunction to shot them. Before she could even whisper a question they attacked. Ron opened fire and downed the first two before they had taken more than a few steps. The others split off on both sides of them and then to cross paths in front of them. Something in Kim's mind told her to turn around. As she did she saw three more coming up on them from behind. The creatures had surrounded them and attacked in a coordinated manner. She quickly raised her pistol and opened fire. She dropped two with her first few shots. The others broke off and ran after Ron dropped three more. Both of them stood there for a few moments before they could catch an easy breath. She was the first to talk.

"You okay?"

Ron nodded as his eyes continued to scan the area around them.

"Yeah, beside the fact I might need to change my shorts. I'm okay. You?"

Kim shuddered.

"I think I beat you to the shorts thing. I think we'll pass picking up that water. What say we head back to the camp?"

Ron nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's scan one of these things so we can set the scan in the drone when we get back to camp. That's at least give us some warning next time."

Kim put her pistol back in its holster and set her Kimmuncator to scan. She played the beam over the carcass of the creature until it beeped.

"Okey dokie, let's get out of here."

She pulled her pistol back out and took the lead heading back to their craft. Ron fell into stride behind her walking backwards for a few steps every few seconds. They quickly made their way up the slope on the way back. A deep quiet settled over the area of the fight. After a few minutes the normal sounds grew back to their normal levels. A figure appeared from behind some trees and walked up to one of the dead creatures. After studying the carcass for a few moments the figure walked over to the area where Kim and Ron had fired. The figure knelt down and picked up one of Kim's pistol shells and one of Ron's rifle shells. It placed the two items in a pocket it turned to disappeared back into the forest.

* * *

Ron checked the solar panel they had laid out before starting their exploration of the area. It was the newest thing designed by the Middleton Space Center. As long as they had good sunlight for a few hours each day they would be able to maintain the batteries in the ship. Kim was inside the ship programing the drone that they had set on top of a pole that they had set up in the center of their camp. It would at least give them some warning of anything approaching. After scanning several of the animals they did have a base scan that would warn them of the approach of hopefully any creature.

The attack by the pack of creatures had shook them up very much. It didn't take them long to figure out that the creatures had attacked in a formation and apparently some planning. The fact that the first group had been a diversion so the other group could attack from the rear was evidence of some intelligence. How much they didn't know. They were not about to stop and try to talk to something that was trying to eat them.

Ron stepped into the the cockpit as Kim finished up with programming the drone. She punched the last few buttons and hit the key to activate the drone. The screen in front of her came up and showed the area around them. After a few minutes there were a few dots moving around on the screen. The drone told them that all of the life forms were small. Kim started to clean up while Ron started their supper. The wonderful smell of his cooking soon filled the cockpit.

"Dinner's ready!"

Kim stepped over to the back of the cabin where they had set up a kitchen area. Since the real kitchen area was still on the wall but now was upside down they had to make some changes. Luckily they had been trained in repairs and changes to the craft. Together they had been able to remove the food preparation and heating components and replace them back in the wall unit so they were rightside up. It still leaned but at least they could use it. Ron passed her a plate of food and a bottle of water. She took a seat on the floor and leaned against the side of the craft with her dinner in her lap. She sniffed at the aromas rising up to her nose.

"Ahhhh, you have no idea how good that smells. Thanks."

Ron leaned over to give a quick peck on the lips before taking a seat at her side.

"Just doing my thing."

Kim's eyes rolled in pleasure as she started eating.

"Mmmmmmm, that is so good."

Ron ate for a few seconds.

"So what is on tap for tonight?"

Kim thought for a few moments as she ate.

"Well, after cleaning up dinner here and getting cleaned up ourselves I think we need to map out what we found. That site we found should work perfect for us so let's not waste a lot of time getting a shelter built. We can use parts of the ship to help."

Ron was about to answer when the alarm on the drone went off. Both of them jumped to their feet after putting their plates to the side. Moving quickly into the area where the drone controls were. Looking at the screen they saw a section was high lighted by a warning symbol. Kim typed quickly on the keyboard.

"It's a life form about 200 yards away in that line of trees, just at the edge of our scan range. The drone estimates that it is big. Bigger than either one of us, at least 180 lbs. Right now it's not moving but just sitting there."

Two more symbols appeared on the screen and joined the first one. Kim and Ron watched the screen as the three symbols remained still for a few moments then started moving directly toward them. Without a word Ron turned and pulled his rifle out of its rack, put a magazine in and pulled the cocking handle to put a round in the chamber. Kim pulled her USAS-12 shotgun out of its racked and slipped a magazine into the bottom. She quickly cocked it once to put a round in the chamber. She pulled a shoulder bag containing several more magazines in it and slung it over her shoulder. Taking a few more seconds they put on their pistol belts and ammo pouches. Without another word they turned off the lights in the cockpit and took their places on both sides of the hatch.

Reaching into their packs they pulled out their updated mission goggles. The goggles had night vision capabilities as well as a connection with the ship's computer and the drone. While Ron switched his goggles to nightvision, Kim switched her's to the drone. The drone's scan came into view in her goggles. She quickly located the three symbols approaching their ship. The three objects has shifted to and area of heavy brush and were angling to reach a stand of trees just to the right of the ship directly in front of the hatch. She whispered to Ron.

"Looks like they are heading for the stand of tree right in front of the hatch. They are using the bushes to hide their approach."

Ron just nodded and opened the hatch. They both moved to each side of the hatch and found cover in the ground torn up when they crashed. Ron scanned his eyes across the landscape until he found the trees. This world apparently had 2 moons and with the partly cloudy night the area was well lit in his goggles. Then he saw something move. Something in the trees appeared to move from the left to the right. He pulled his rifle to his shoulder and sighted in the area.

Kim watched the three symbols approach where they were. When the three symbols reached the edge of the stand of trees they stopped and pulled back slightly. When one moved to the right by itself she heard Ron move. She knew he had seen something and might be preparing to fire.

"Ron, wait. Be sure of your target."

Ron hesitated.

"What if it's one of those things from earlier but just bigger?"

She thought about that for a second and hefted her shotgun into position aiming in the direction of the trees. Then came the cracking of a branch. Ron shifted his aim and pulled the trigger. His rifle erupted into full auto as he burned through his first magazine. Kim pulled the trigger of her shotgun set up auto fire. The steady thump, thump of the weapons set a baseline for the crack of Ron's rifle. As Ron reloaded she continued to scan the area while she changed the magazine to her weapon. Her ears were still ring from the fusillade of fire. The night was silent for a few moments when a voice called out of the darkness.

"We mean you no harm, don't fire your weapons."

Kim shifted her view to nightvision and looked over at Ron. Even in the view of the goggles she could see the surprise on his face.

"I am coming out into view. I mean no harm."

Both of them watched as a figure stepped from behind a tree. It was a man looking just like a man would on Earth. He appeared to be about 6 feet tall with dark hair. He was carrying some type of weapon in his hands. Ron quickly sighted in on the individual. He stopped and raised his arms in the air holding his weapon aloft.

"Please, we mean you no harm but wanted to help."

Kim found her voice.

"Strange help coming here armed."

The man's head turned in her direction.

"You had a meeting with some of the local wildlife today. The bigger ones come out at night. Would you be out here not armed?"

Ron glanced over to her.

"He got a point there."

Kim thought for moment as her head swam. Intelligent life. She was actually communicating with another intelligent lifeform.

"Okay, tell the others to come out. We know that there are three of you."

The man nodded before he turned.

"We will do so. Come on out. Raise your weapons."

In answer to his call two figures stepped out into the open. One was a short female looking to be younger than the man. The other figure was another man. They were all dressed in some type of camouflage clothing. All three held their weapons high. The other man walked with a slight limp.

The first man faced Kim and Ron.

"My name is Nathan, this is Dreanna and that is Colin. We wish you no harm. We were surprised when you craft crashed. Are you okay?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Ron nodded his head toward the three figures.

"Go meet them I'll cover you from here."

Kim got up and stepped toward the three. They stiffened slightly when they saw her. The one named Dreanna smiled.

"So your world actually allows females in space flight. If you are female?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes I am. My name is Kim. Ron is back there."

Colin scowled.

"Ron nearly took my head off with this weapon of his."

Kim stood her ground.

"Sorry about that, but since the other large life form here tried to eat us earlier we were not taking chances."

Nathan nodded.

"I understand Kim. Could we lower our weapons?"

Kim nodded and lowered her shotgun.

"Yes, I think we can trust you."

She called back.

"Come on out Ron."

Ron stood up and walked up to Kim's side. He kept his rifle leveled between the two groups. Dreanna smiled at him in a way that made Kim's radar go off.

"It is nice to meet you. Although this is not the way I thought I might meet someone from another world. I would like to welcome you to our planet. This is the planet Antares."

* * *

The fire crackled in front of the group as they sat around the fire. Nathan put down a plate of Ron's stew.

"My that tastes different but wonderful. Again, we would like to welcome you here. We have been following you since you landed. We were not sure if you were friendly or hostile. But we saw how you worked together. We contacted our government and they asked us to try and make contact. We didn't know what to do or how to approach. You apparently have more technology than we thought. We thought the device on the tree was some type of light but apparently it is some type of sensor."

Ron was about to say something but glance from Kim silenced him. Kim glanced over to where Colin sat. He continued to scowl at Ron. Apparently the first burst Ron fired nearly took off his head. Dreanna had taken several splinters for wood from his head, neck and back.

"Are you some type of hunters or something?"

The three exchanged quick glances before Nathan smiled.

"Sort of. As I said you landed in a remote area of our planet. We work this area. Now, we must return to our camp and report to our government. I would advise you to stay close to your camp for safety. If you like one of us can stay behind."

Dreanna nodded and smiled.

"I would be happy to stay Nathan. I would be very interested in learning more from Ron here."

Kim's blood pressure started to rise when Nathan shook his head.

"Sorry Dreanna, I need you to complete the report."

Nathan turned back to Kim and Ron.

"We and possibly a few other will return tommorrow, possibly with some representatives of our government."

Kim stood up.

"We will be waiting and look forward to it."

The three picked up their weapons and vanished into the night. Ron doused the fire as Kim picked up all the plates. They stepped into the cockpit and closed the door. Kim rubbed her head.

"This sitch is getting too weird. I don't know what to think."

Ron put his arm around her.

"I know, but right now let's get some sleep. I think we might need it by tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning they woke up to a pouring rain. They also discovered that the crash had opened up a few seams in the outer hull. This wonderful revelation was realized when water landed right on her face. They worked as fast as they could to find the leaks and fix them. Doing in the dark made it all the more difficult. Since the water was coming through some of the equipment they didn't dare turn on any power.

They ended up splitting up with Ron on the outside with the spray sealant and Kim on the inside shining a light along the seams. The drone had been set to its highest level so nothing could approach without them knowing it. But that didn't prevent something from nearly getting a piece of Ron. The alarm had sounded when he was working on a particularly angled part of the ship hull. The noise startled him and he slipped and fell. He got the impression of something extremely large flying by him. One of its talons had shredded his pants while the other opened up a large gash in the hull. They spent the rest of the evening wet and miserable as they didn't dare go outside again.

After a couple of hours the rain stopped and the sun started to shine through the windows of the cockpit. Ron put his pistolbelt on and slung his shotgun on a sling over his shoulder before opening the hatch and stepping outside. Everything in sight appeared to be soaked and there was no sign of the yet unidentified creature that had attacked him the night before. Kim stepped out beside him armed just as he was.

"Well, instead of just sealing the seams we thought were leaking let's just seal everything. That gash the creature left will take a full repair patch but should not take long. You stand guard and I'll the the sealing."

Ron nodded and stepped out from their craft, his eyes scanning the area.

"Got you covered KP."

Kim made her way up the where the gash was to fix that first. Her hand shook as she placed the patch over the hole and sealed it shut. Her mind rushed through the thoughts of what talon that could rip through metal would have done to Kim. Their plight was growing each day as they found themselves trying to survive on this planet.

"You okay up there KP?"

Kim shook her head to bring her back to the present.

"Just checking out this hole and patching. I was thinking that if it made a hole this big in metal what it would have done to you."

Ron looked up at her and smiled.

"It's okay Kim."

She was warmed by the smile he gave her. Blowing a kiss back at him she turned to spray the sealant on the exposed seams. The air started to warm in the sun and the humidity started to take its toll on the both of them. Soon Kim signaled Ron for a break.

"Let's take a break Ron."

He stepped over to help her down off of the ship and set her lightly on the ground. He reached into the ship and pulled a couple of bottles of water from inside. Kim drank greedily from hers as she mopped her brow with a neckerchief.

"Well, we got the ship sealed so at least we won't be getting wet again if it rains. Now we..."

She stopped talking as the sound of some type of vehicle approached them. They noticed Nathan and Dreanna sitting in the front of the strange vehicle. Strange in that it had no wheels and appeared to float over the ground. There were two more people in the back of the open vehicle. One appeared to be a gray haired man and the other was a woman who appeared older than Dreanna but younger than Nathan.

The craft came to a stop at the edge of the clearing and settled to the ground. Nathan and walked toward them while Dreanna opened the door for the other two. Kim noted that the older man needed a little help in getting up. Nathan stopped a few step away.

"Hello to the two of you again. I am glad you made it through the storm okay. You didn't have any trouble."

Kim shrugged.

"Well, we were trying to fix some of the leaks last night when something big and flying nearly took Ron. It left a gash in the hull."

Nathan grimaced.

"Yeah, there is a gratatugat in the area. They are big, mean and they only come out at night. I am glad it was not able to harm you young man."

The others walked up to Nathan. He bowed to the two newcomers and turned to gesture to Kim and Ron.

"Mr. Abarkass, Ms. Nebok, this is Kim and Ron. They are travelers from a distant galaxy. Their ship malfunctioned and it crashed here. Kim, Ron, this is Mr. Abarkass and Ms. Nebok, they are our leaders in this area."

Kim played with her hair for a moment.

"We wish we could have been a little better prepared. We have been working on our ship."

The older man spoke.

"It is quite alright Kim. Will you be able to get your ship operable?"

Kim was about to answer when Ron interrupted her.

"We are working on it Sir. It make take some time to get it operational again."

The man nodded as the other lady spoke.

"That is good to hear. As Nathan said I am Ms. Nebok, on behalf of the inhabitants of this area I welcome you. We would be happy to take you to the nearest settlement where you can rest in a more comfortable and safer environment."

Kim and Ron exchanged glances then turned to face their new hosts.

"We would be honored."

Ms. Nebok clapped her hands against her chest with a smile.

"Ohhh, good. I am sure you will be more comfortable. We can leave as soon as you are ready."

Kim looked back at the ship and Nathan stepped forward.

"Do not worry about your craft. Dreanna and I shall watch over it for you. We will be happy to bring you back any time you would like."

Kim shrugged and turned to Ron.

"What do you say?"

Ron scratched his head.

"It might be a little more comfortable and they say we can come back."

Kim turned back to the group.

"We will come. If you don't mind give us some time to pack up a few things, clean up and secure the ship. I don't know how you tell time here.

Dreanna pulled a device out of her pocket. It looked like a small Kimmunicator. There were a display on the front similar to a digital clock.

"This is a small time piece and communication device. The screen counts up. We will return when the counter says 15,00."

Kim looked down at the device and the screen read 10,00. Dreanna continued to explain.

"There are about 26 drakes to a day here."

Kim nodded as she looked at the device.

"I think I understand."

Nathan spoke.

"If you find that you need more time just press the blue button on the side. That will connect you with me and you can tell me when to come get you."

Ron nodded.|

"Thank you we will."

Dreanna helped the other two back to the craft as Nathan pointed out a few of the other features of the device. It was mainly a fancy clock and radio. He turned to see the others waiting in the vehicle for him.

"Well then, we will see you in about 5 drakes or when ever you call."

He walked back to the vehicle and climbed in. With a slight roar it lifted off and disappeared into the distance. Kim and Ron stood there for a moment before turning back to the ship.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Kim and Ron have met the inhabitants both good and bad. It seems things are normal but are they really? Hang on for the next chapter.

This is the Captain  
Roger and Out  
Right Hand Salute


End file.
